


A Smaller Buddy

by unfortunately7



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sickness, Multi, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: Please leave a comment below!!!!!





	A Smaller Buddy

"Bullshit. This cannot be."

You shifted uncomfortably, back pressed against the cool porcelein of the bathtub. Your stomach rolled uneasily, though whether it was fear or true nausea you were unsure.

Your eye were closed, waiting, heart pounding. The snake-man gave a grunt. 

"That's what the test said, Strade. Look for yourself."

"I don't need to see your fucking piss-stick," the German-Canadian snapped. The wounds on your body from last night's 'playtime' stung. One had to be stitched up by the serpent-doctor, too deep for Strade to take care of himself.

You had vomited when he was fixing you up. You'd never been squeamish before, and you didn't think this had to do with the blood or the pain. Strade had laughed from where he stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong, buddy? A bit of blood never seemed to turn your belly before."

Sano had raised his eyebrow at this. He finished cleaning your gash, located on your outer thigh, and ushered Strade out into the hallway. You threw up again, rinsing your mouth at the sink afterwards before sitting back down. Strade and Sano were speaking in hushed tones. Strade sounded irritated.

Sano left, leaving you alone with Strade and Ren. Strade had work to do down in the basement, so you were free for a while. You had nestled into a mound of blankets with Ren, savoring the warmth and tenderness you recieved from him. If Strade was hell, then Ren was heaven.

You had still felt slightly ill, and Ren noticed quickly. "Hey, are you o-okay," he had asked timidly. You shook your head and explained to him what was wrong. He frowned. "I hope you aren't sick."

"I don't think so," you had assured him, "Probably just a fluke." He smiled, comforted by your assurance. He didn't want to loose you, you made life so much better. He nuzzled into your chest, making you wince. He pulled away, brows furrowed.

"Sore, that's all." Strade was never one to toy with your breasts much, but sometimes Ren did, leaving them tender afterwards. This was more intense, though.

Ren looked away, seeming deep in thought, nervous. Well, more nervous than usual. He opened his mouth as though to speak, then closed it. "G-get better, okay? I'd miss you if anything happened."

You had promised him it was alright.

A few hours later, Sano came back. Strade was out of the basement by then and greeted him at the door. The snake-man seemed a bit uncomfortable.

He handed a bag containing a small box to Strade. Strade frowned, glancing over his shoulder at you.

Three minutes, one at-home pregnancy test, and a frustrated conversation between Sano and Strade, and here you were, leaning against the bathtub shivering from fear.

Strade looked from Sano to you, then grinned. That grin scared you. He always was planning when he was smiling like that.

"Never thought I'd have to deal with eine schwangere Frau, but you never can tell, eh Buddy?"

You shuddered, stomach turning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below!!!!!


End file.
